1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing 4-(pyridyl-2-oxy)phenoxyalkanecarboxylic acid or its derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The 4-(pyridyl-2-oxy)phenoxyalkanecarboxylic acid or its derivatives are useful as selective herbicides for controlling gramineous weed in an up-land for broad-leaf plants. Therefore, an industrial process for producing these compounds has been demanded.